The Consequences of Being Connor
by Jinni
Summary: Miscellaneous ficlets and drabbles starring Connor. Written for the tth100.
1. Legend

Title: Legend

Author: Jinni

Rated: FR15

Disclaimer: All things AtS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things Labyrinth belong to Columbia Tri-Star, etc.

Prompt 38 – Legends – at tth100

http/tth100. PLAY WITH US!

For - lyrics trivia prezzie. Crossed with Labyrinth.

Claim: Connor

x x x

"You're joking, right?"

Connor looked up at Gunn from polishing his axe. All they needed was the spell from Wesley and it would be time to go.

"No," he shrugged. "That's what the woman said. Why?"

"Baby gets kidnapped and taken to an alternate dimension full of evil," Gunn snorted. "Sure she didn't just sell her little brother on the black market?"

Connor frowned, arching an eyebrow at Gunn. "You're right – baby gets kidnapped and taken to an evil alternate dimension. I don't know what we were thinking."

It took him a moment, but when Gunn got the sarcasm, it was hilarious. Connor bit the inside of his cheek and kept from laughing or even cracking a smile.

It was too easy to screw with these people's heads sometimes.

"So – goblin dimension or something like that?"

Connor nodded. That was how the legend went anyway. The legend that the bratty older sister was reading from when she cursed her little brother to be taken away by the Goblin King, that was.

A dimension full of goblins…and they had a king.

Sometimes he almost missed Qor'toth. At least things made sense there.

And there were no pansy-assed kings kidnapping kids because their older siblings didn't like them anymore.

Yeah, Qor'toth politics were much simpler – hack and slash, survival of the fittest. Or quickest. Or most powerful.

"I'm afraid there's a problem," Wesley called out, exiting his office with a book in hand.

A problem other than going to a goblin dimension to do business with a goblin king?

Connor did his very best not to look shocked, though he didn't quite manage to keep the absolute disdain he felt hidden, judging by the annoyed look on Wes's face.

"What's the problem?" Gunn spoke up.

"Yes, well, you see – I can get us into the dimension, but I'm afraid we'll have to traverse a labyrinth to get to the castle."

Well that just… sucked.

Luckily, he had a solution.

"Connor? Where are you going?"

"Grenades," he called over his shoulder.

To hell if he was gonna wander around a maze just to rescue some kid. Not when he could blow his way through.

x x x End Ficlet x x x


	2. All Inked Up

Title: All Inked Up  
Author: Jinni  
Rated: FR15  
Disclaimer: All things AtS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things DH in nature belong to Sherrilyn Kenyon. If you don't know who/what the DH are – then you're missing out. Seriously. Go buy these books and read, read, read. Not really using a character from the series, just a concept.  
Wordcount: 142  
Prompt 75 – Ink – at tth100  
Claim: Connor

x x x

"Cool tat, man."

Connor grunted an acknowledgment. He refused to sigh in relief when Gunn let the conversation drop and wandered off, but it was tough to hold it back.

It was right there, on his arm. A dragon tattoo. Definitely not one of the cutesy things that girls got. This was a fire-breathing creature of vengeance and destruction.

And it was all his.

"Great," he muttered, watching as the 'dragon' rearranged itself on his forearm. "Just what I needed."

"Something wrong?"

Connor looked across the room to his dad and shook his head. "No."

How was he going to break it to everyone that he had a demon that lived on his arm just because it was impressed by his skills in slaying and destruction?

He, Connor – had a Charontes demon as a 'pet'. 

Wesley was going to have a fit.

x x x End Drabble x x x


	3. Your Worshipfulness

Title: Your Worshipfulness  
Author: Jinni  
Rated: FR15  
Disclaimer: All things AtS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things Roswell belong to Melinda Metz, Jason Katims, et al.  
Prompt – Worship – at tth100  
Claim: Connor  
Wordcount: 152

x x x

Don't tease the rabid alien – that was a sign that this place seriously needed, in Connor's opinion. He massaged his aching shoulder, giving Michael his own version of a death glare from across the room.

How was he to know that the other man had such a bad temper? Fuck. Michael was even more surly than –he- was; and that was saying something!

"What did you say to him?" Max muttered under his breath, laying his hand on the gash that Connor had gotten on his right shin sometime during the brawl he'd had with Michael.

"Nothing I thought would cause this," Connnor snapped.

The alien's eyebrows went up.

"What?" Connor growled. "Fine. Fine. I was just… pushing his buttons about that thing that Liz told me about. That cult that worshipped him."

"And he hit you over that?"

Connor shrugged. "I guess he got tired of it after the hundredth time."

x x xEndx x x


	4. Stumbling Forward

Title: Stumbling Forward  
Author: Jinni  
Rated: FR15  
Disclaimer: All things BtVS belong to Joss Whedon, et al. All things Supernatural belong to the WB, et al.  
Prompt: Stumble – at tth100  
Claim: Connor  
Wordcount: 400

x x x

"These things usually have a basis in historical fact."

Connor nodded, trying to look interested. He didn't really care where this murdering thing was coming from, just that it was out there and coming. If they didn't think that hacking at it would kill it, then so be it. But he still wanted to give it a try. Not these guys, though – Sam and Dean. They just wanted to…investigate.

The handle of his axe was warm from where he had held onto it for the last hour, hoping to get a chance to use it. So far, no luck. And he was getting a little irritated with that fact.

Why did he have to run into these two goofs anyway? Sam was like a nicer version of Wesley…and Dean –

Okay, Dean wasn't that bad. He had a chip on his shoulder that Connor could admire, to be honest.

If only he didn't want to just sit around and think about killing the bad guys.

He'd stumbled into them – literally – his first night in town. They'd just gotten through having a brawl with whatever this thing was and were lying on the ground, in the dark. Needless to say, tripping over Dean was definitely a unique way to meet a new person. Over a beer, he'd heard about the case they were working on – the reason they were all bruised and beaten when he found them, though he'd had to practically force the information out of them. Seriously, these two took secrecy to all new levels.

"I'm gonna go look for it," he announced when the click-clack of Sam typing away at the laptop finally got to be too much for his agitated nerves.

"Connor – you don't know what it is yet, or how to kill it."

Connor frowned at Sam. "No, but pounding on it with my axe might do the trick, right?"

"Right," Dean offered slowly, skeptically.

"Okay, then. You two…sit here and do whatever it is you're doing – you seem to be pretty good at it. I'm going out there."

"But –"

"Look," Connor growled. "I'm the son of two vampires – that means I'm a little harder to kill than you guys are. So. Sit. Stay. Good boys."

He let the door slam behind him, rolling his eyes as he heard Sam mutter.

"Son of two vampires? I bed Dad doesn't have something like that in his journal."

x x x End Ficlet x x x


End file.
